Uma Vida Normal
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele fez o impossível para salvá-la, trazê-la de volta para o Colégio Jindai, com os seus amigos e amigas... porque ele era humano. Porque ele também era capaz de chorar, de sorrir, de amar... e de muitas outras coisas maravilhosas que existem neste mundo. - TRADUÇÃO
**Nota:** Nem Full Metal Panic e nem os seus personagens me pertencem. Eu escrevo esta fic com a única intenção de fazer uma história bonita e romântica.

 **ADVERTÊNCIA:** A história a seguir contém cenas de sexo um pouco explícito. Então, se não for do seu agrado, não a leia.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Una Vida Normal", de Sakai Yuji. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UMA VIDA NORMAL**

Ele fez o impossível para salvá-la, trazê-la de volta para o Colégio Jindai, com os seus amigos e amigas... porque ele era humano. Porque ele também era capaz de chorar, de sorrir, de amar... e de muitas outras coisas maravilhosas que existem neste mundo.

Depois daquele beijo que trocaram no colégio, na frente de todos os estudantes, Sousuke e Chidori começaram um relacionamento, como um casal. Davam-se as mãos, se beijavam...

Sousuke continuou a morar perto dela, no mesmo apartamento onde morava, a princípio. Bem, na verdade, lhe preocupava que algo acontecesse com a sua, agora, namorada. Sim... ele a amava, e muito. Não queria que absolutamente nada lhe acontecesse. Porém... bem, morando perto dela, iria vê-la com mais freqüência...

Ele deixou de trabalhar no Exército, mas, para sobreviver, teve de procurar por um trabalho de meio período... No entanto, não foi fácil. E Chidori sempre o repreendia e dava-lhe os seus socos, quando o despediam.

De fato, Chidori mudara significativamente aquele jovem sem vida, sem um futuro... o que seria dele, neste momento, se nunca a tivesse conhecido ? Havia ocasiões em que pensava nisso, mas Chidori lhe dizia: "Está tudo bem. Só o que importa é que eu estou com você", e ele deixava cair no esquecimento.

Por causa de tudo o que tinha acontecido, eles repetiram o ano. Sousuke não conseguia evitar estar nervoso e atento o tempo todo, porque ele era assim. Mas alguma coisa tinha realmente mudado... ele já não usava armas, nem granadas, ou qualquer outro equipamento militar. Porém, Chidori sempre batia nele com o seu grande leque quando ele fazia algo de errado.

Chidori realmente ficava muito brava com ele, quando ele fazia tolices. Houve ocasiões em que conseguia escapar, mas... ela não era como as garotas que ficam calmas e caladas quando alguém as insulta ou tenta abusar delas. Não... Chidori não deixava nada passar em branco. Mas exatamente por isso ela se metia em vários problemas. Porém Sousuke sempre a resgatava, como uma princesa indefesa.

Embora se dissessem coisas nada lisonjeiras e ficassem prestes a terminar o seu relacionamento, não havia modo de isso acontecer. Eles se amavam muito. Mesmo que ela se irritasse com ele, após um tempo, eles se abraçavam e se beijavam... tudo voltava ao normal.

Bem, mas todo este amor estava chegando ao seu "limite". Apesar de todas as carícias, abraços e beijos, já não era suficiente. Eles queriam avançar a um novo nível. Ele, no entanto, ainda não encontrava uma resposta de como fazê-lo. Ou talvez... segurança.

Chidori, por outro lado, sabia o que estava por vir. Mas não diria ou pensaria nisso até que Sousuke se decidisse. Porém, ela estava ansiosa; desejava-o.

Agora... este amor já não era o bastante...

* * *

As férias de verão finalmente tinham chegado ao Japão. O que significava que... sim, festivais de verão. E bem no dia seguinte haveria um.

Bem, nas férias de verão pode-se fazer muitas coisas, de fato. Ainda assim, Chidori queria convidar Sousuke para esse festival. Ele já se comportava de modo mais normal, então não haveria problemas, ela pensou. Mas, com Sousuke, nunca podia se saber...

* * *

Ambos caminhavam de mãos dadas, de volta às suas casas. Aquele tinha sido o último dia em que tinham ido ao colégio, pois o verão havia chegado, e, junto com ele, as férias de verão.

\- Finalmente chegaram as férias de verão... Sousuke, você se lembra das férias que nós passamos em Tuatha Danaan ?

\- Sim - ele respondeu espontaneamente.

\- Traz lembranças a você ?

Antes de responder, uma imagem dele e de Chidori, quando foram pescar naquele lugar, passou-lhe pela mente. Um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se no seu rosto .

\- ...Claro.

\- Ainda lembro que você me convenceu com mentiras... você disse que não seria perigoso, e todos nós quase morrermos ! - ela queixou-se, optando por uma atitude _tsundere_.

\- Bem, talvez, mas... tudo isso já ficou no passado. Não devemos nos preocupar com coisas que já aconteceram já muito tempo...

\- Você tem razão... me desculpe por isso.

\- Não tem problema.

Depois disso, uma atmosfera silenciosa formou-se ao redor deles. Imperou por pouco tempo; Chidori propôs-lhe algo:

\- Ei, Sousuke... você gostaria de vir comigo ao festival de amanhã ?

\- Ah, esse festival ? Claro. Sem problemas - ele respondeu como normalmente o fazia: sem nenhuma emoção.

\- Ótimo ! Está decidido !

Sousuke ainda não entendia o motivo pelo qual ela se entusiasmou tão repentinamente, então apenas murmurou um "Oh... está bem".

\- Mas não vá agir de forma estranha, certo ?! Vou me aborrecer muito com você, se você começar a fazer besteiras ! - vociferou ela, brava (modo _tsundere_ ).

\- Claro que não vou fazer nada de estranho ! - ele resmungou.

\- É bom mesmo !

* * *

E, assim, o dia se passou em um piscar de olhos e a noite caiu. Aquele era o dia do encontro deles no festival ! Seria uma nova experiência para Sousuke, já que nunca antes ele tinha ido a um. Ele estaria bem ? Sim. Com certeza estaria. Afinal, sua linda namorada estaria lá para corrigi-lo, se ele fizesse algo estranho.

Chidori se olhava repetidamente no espelho. Naquela noite, ela vestia uma _yukata_ azul que era perfeita, e combinava com o seu cabelo. Além disso, a _yukata_ tinha enfeites de flores cor-de-rosa e uma cinta amarela de enfeite, que cercava a sua cintura. Era uma _yukata_ muito bonita, e ficava muito bem nela.

\- Me pergunto o que Sousuke vai dizer, quando me ver... - ela murmurou para si mesma, com um pequeno sorriso - Muito bem, só falta mais uma coisa...

O que estava faltando era a maquiagem. Normalmente, ela não costumava usá-la, mas aquele era um dia especial. Por isso, ela abriria uma exceção.

Ela lançou um último olhar para o espelho, e sorriu ao dar-se conta do quão bela ela estava hoje.

\- Pronto ! Eu estou fabulosa ! Sousuke vai ficar surpreso !

Ela pegou a sua bolsa, trancou o quarto com a chave, e saiu.

* * *

Chidori caminhou até o apartamento de Sousuke. Tinham combinado que o que terminasse de se trocar primeiro iria ao apartamento do outro e o esperaria do lado de fora. Nesse caso, ela teria de esperá-lo. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia...

Caminhando até o apartamento dele, encontrou-o parado do lado de fora. No entanto, ele não parecia estar prestando atenção à realidade, já que Chidori chamou-o à distância e ele não a escutou. Ao não obter resposta da parte dele, Chidori apressou-se e chegou até ele.

\- Sousuke ! No que você está pensando ? Ei, você está me escutando ?

\- Sim, eu estou lhe escutando - respondeu ele serenamente, ao mesmo tempo que virava a sua cabeça para vê-la - Chidori ?! - gritou ele, de tão surpreso que estava.

Era de se esperar uma reação como aquela. Sousuke jamais a vira de _yukata_... há mais de três anos que se conheciam, e só agora ele a viu vestindo uma. Ela sabia o que eram, já que as via nas revistas que Kurz lhe emprestava (outro assunto)...

\- Hm - ela gemeu em um tom de aceitação, movendo sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, com os olhos fechados - Ou você está esperando alguém mais ? - ela reclamou, com uma expressão divertida.

\- Claro que não !

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só estava brincando. Você não tem algo a me dizer ?

\- Você está... lindíssima... você está ótima - ele não hesitou nem um segundo em dizer.

Chidori deu-lhe um sorriso.

\- OK. Vamos ?

\- Claro.

Eles deram-se as mãos e foram para o festival.

* * *

No caminho, eles não falaram muito. Apenas Chidori, que tentava explicar a ele como era um festival. Que era muito alegre, muito divertido, que tinha vários jogos, comida, etc., mas Sousuke não entendia totalmente.

Bem, ele entendeu quando chegaram ao local.

\- I-incrível... - disse ele, surpreendido por tudo o que via - Agora entendo porque você estava tão animada para vir aqui.

\- Mesmo ? Eu tinha certeza de que você iria gostar.

\- Bem... e o que nós fazemos agora ? - perguntou ele, sem nenhuma idéia em mente.

\- Oh, sim... hmm... vamos ver o que encontramos por ali.

\- Entendido.

Após essas palavras, o casal seguiu em frente, e perdeu-se em meio à multidão.

* * *

A noite avançava, e Sousuke não encontrava um jogo que lhe chamasse a atenção.

\- Eu me rendo. Não há nada aqui que me interesse...

\- Sim... - respondeu ela, desanimada.

\- No fim das contas, acho que você gastou muito dinheiro com esse jogo...

\- Sim... não consigo acreditar que não ganhei nenhum prêmio... parecia tão fácil !

Chidori estava assim por causa de um jogo chamado "Pesca dos balões". Ela ficou muito entusiasmada, e no fim não conseguiu nada.

\- Enfim, Sousuke. Você quer ir comer alguma coisa ? - ela sugeriu. Aparentemente, ela tinha se cansado dos jogos...

\- Claro. Mas que tipo de comida há aqui ?

\- Bem, há de quase tudo... Oh ! Naquela barraca vendem maçãs carameladas ! Vamos até lá !

\- Entendido.

O casal aproximou-se da barraca e pediram amavelmente duas maçãs carameladas (uma para cada um).

\- Aqui estão, meus jovens - disse o vendedor, entregando-lhes as maçãs - São 400 ienes.

Eles pegaram as maçãs e afastaram-se da barraca. Em seguida, procuraram um lugar no qual pudessem se sentar. Estavam esgotados, depois de terem andado por todas as partes do festival.

Desfrutaram as suas maçãs calmamente, para depois presenciarem o espetáculo dos fogos de artifício. O tempo tinha se passado sem que percebessem.

\- Fogos de artifício... isso significa que já são nove da noite - disse Chidori.

\- É o que parece... - respondeu-lhe Sousuke.

Em silêncio, ambos, apreciaram os fogos de artifício. Estavam sentados em um local no qual tinham uma fantástica vista do céu.

* * *

Depois que as coisas se acalmaram, Chidori dedicou toda a sua atenção a Sousuke. Ele, por outro lado, parecia sério; não dizia nada. Ela pensava que Sousuke talvez não tivesse gostado do festival.

"Ele parece muito sério... será possível que ele não tenha gostado de vir aqui ? Mas ele sempre foi assim. Eu raramente o vejo sorrir. Com certeza não é o que eu estou imaginando".

\- Sousuke, você gostou do festival ? Tenho a impressão de que fui a única que se divertiu...

\- É claro - ele simplesmente responde, mas depois, olhando-a, acrescenta: - Sempre me divirto quando estou com você, Chidori.

Chidori se enrubesceu levemente ao escutar isso.

"Sempre tão sincero", ela pensou com os seus botões.

\- Entendo...

Sentados, juntos um do outro, os dois olhavam-se diretamente nos olhos. O desejo de sentir os lábios um do outro estava se apoderando deles. Então, inconscientemente, eles aproximaram os seus rostos e os seus lábios se uniram em um profundo e romântico beijo francês.

Eles se amavam tanto que já tinham cruzado essa fronteira há bastante tempo. Para eles, não era nenhuma novidade beijarem-se dessa maneira... no entanto, ainda não se encorajavam a fazer "aquilo". Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dizer ao outro. Afinal de contas, "é muito embaraçoso", era o que Chidori dizia.

\- Enquanto Sousuke não dissesse, ela não diria. Ela tinha pensado em "dar-lhe tudo" quando se casassem. Além do mais, ainda eram estudantes do ensino médio... depois entrariam na universidade... se algo desse errado, e, como conseqüência, tivessem um filho, eles não poderiam continuar estudando.

Mas, mesmo assim, Chidori já não suportava mais... ela o desejava. Queria estar com ele, dar-lhe tudo, fazê-lo feliz...

* * *

Chidori e Sousuke decidiram que já era o bastante por aquele dia. De modo que deixaram o festival para trás e voltaram para as suas casas. Voltaram caminhando, é claro.

Pelo caminho, passaram perto de alguns Love Hotels. E Chidori lembrou-se do que aconteceu naquele dia...

\- Love Hotel...

"Isso não pode ser verdade... eu achava que já tinha me esquecido totalmente... Então, por quê ...? Naquele dia, foi quando me roubaram o meu primeiro beijo. Ainda não contei nada a Sousuke sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia".

Para o azar de Chidori, Sousuke escutou a última parte do que ela tinha dito.

\- O que há com os Love Hotels, Chidori ?

\- N-nada ! Não há nada ! - ela gritou, exaltada.

"Idiota... a culpa é toda sua ! Por sua culpa, eu quase morro... por sua culpa, me roubaram o meu primeiro beijo... Não... mas no que eu estou pensando ? Isso já aconteceu há muito tempo. Não tinha porque eu me lembrar de tudo isso... e colocar a culpa nele não está certo... A única idiota aqui sou eu".

\- Oh, entendo...

\- Vamos nos apressar e voltar para casa.

\- Entendido - ele assentiu.

Sousuke sabia que havia algo com a sua namorada. Ele a conhecia muito bem, e sabia que algo estava preocupando-a. No entanto, ele decidiu não perguntar-lhe nada. Até porque seria em vão. Ela não lhe diria nada, de qualquer forma.

* * *

O casal vinha de mãos dadas, entrelaçando os dedos entre si. Nenhum dos dois proferiu qualquer palavra, no trajeto. No entanto, Chidori estava pensando em algo...

...Ela tinha chagado ao seu limite.

"Eu... vou falar..."

"É verdade. É uma verdade inquestionável. Já me roubaram o meu primeiro beijo. Mas eu ainda sou virgem. Não quero que algo de mal me aconteça, e que, por causa disso, eu perca a minha virgindade. Eu nem sequer... quero imaginar isso. Não quero... não quero que algo assim aconteça ! Não ! Não... minha primeira vez... será apenas para Sousuke..."

Chidori pensava em nisso tudo enquanto se beijava com Sousuke. Era o seu beijo de despedida. Eles sempre faziam isso, todas as noites. Inclusive durante o dia, eles tinham o seu "beijo para começar o dia".

Não havia dúvida de que estavam totalmente apaixonados.

Antes de tomarem caminhos diferentes, ela segurou a mão do namorado, impedindo-o de ir embora. Ele se surpreendeu.

\- O que há, Chidori ? - perguntou ele, intrigado.

Naquele momento, as bochechas de Chidori estavam totalmente vermelhas de vergonha.

\- Você p-poderia vir até o meu apartamento por um instante ? - perguntou ela, com dificuldade.

\- É claro. Não tem problema - ele respondeu, sem ter nenhuma idéia de quais eram as intenções da sua linda namorada.

Uma vez lá dentro, Chidori deixou a sua bolsa em cima da mesa e convidou Sousuke a se sentar.

Sousuke ainda não tinha idéia de porque ela o tinha convidado para ir até o apartamento dela. Confuso, ele lhe perguntou:

\- Por que você me trouxe aqui ?

\- Eu... - um tipo de sombra negra cobria o rosto dela. Ela parecia muito séria, e não fazia o menor movimento - Quero fazer.

Sousuke, porém, não entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

\- Fazer o quê, Chidori ?

Ela não se aborreceu. Ao invés disso, para que ele entendesse perfeitamente, ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele, e, de uma forma provocante, lhe sussurrou:

\- Quero fazer amor com você, Sousuke.

Sousuke, é claro, foi surpreendido por este repentino pedido. Sabia perfeitamente ao que ela se referia. Mas aquilo era... como dizer ? Bem, inesperado.

Finalmente sua namorada tinha lhe pedido. Ele não se encorajava a fazê-lo porque imaginava que ela o chamaria de pervertido. Sabia bem o quão hiperativa ( _tsundere_ ) podia chegar a ser a sua linda namorada. Então, tinha decidido não pensar mais sobre isso, e que o tempo e o seu relacionamento com ela iriam avançar.

Qualquer um reagiria de uma forma incomum se sua namorada pedisse para fazer algo assim repentinamente, exceto Sousuke. Para ele, isso era como uma "missão muito importante em sua vida", e tinha que aceitá-la quando a sua namorada lhe propusesse, sem desculpas.

\- Você tem certeza, Chidori ?

\- Sim...

\- Certo. Se você realmente deseja...

Chidori levantou-se e lhe disse:

\- Me espere aqui, está bem ? Primeiro eu vou tirar a _yukata_. E nem pense em me seguir !

E, após dizer essas palavras, Chidori foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupa.

Só o que ele fez foi suspirar. Sabia o que iam fazer, mas permanecia calmo.

\- Finalmente, eh ?

"Passei quase toda a minha vida na organização, por isso não sei o que é que se sente ao "fazer". Kurz se excedia, gabando-se muito quando "fez" com Mao, daquela vez... Me pergunto, o que há de especial nisso ? Ele me dizia: "Você vai entender quando chegar o momento".

"...Continuo sem entender, mas... esta noite, Chidori e eu vamos fazer. Tenho que dar o melhor de mim ! Não posso falhar nesta missão. Chidori provavelmente vai se zangar comigo se eu cometer erros".

Enquanto Sousuke continuava submerso em seus pensamentos, Chidori saiu do seu quarto e se aproximou dele. Ela havia vestido um conjunto de lingerie negro, muito sexy.

Sousuke ficou estupefato quando a viu.

\- Ch-Chi... Chidori... - ele gaguejou, impressionado. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Como eu estou, Sousuke ? - perguntou ela, enrubescida.

"A verdade é que me sinto um pouco envergonhada por me mostrar dessa forma diante de Sousuke. Mas fui eu quem quis isso, então..."

\- Você está incrível...

\- Muito bem. Então, vamos ?

Ela aproximou-se dele e estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Ir para onde, Chidori ?

\- Para a cama, é claro.

\- Ah... entendo... - ele se levantou e segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando também os seus dedos - Sim. Vamos.

* * *

Lá dentro, no quarto de Chidori, o casal já havia começado com os beijos.

\- Você sabe o que tem de fazer ? - perguntou ela, em meio aos beijos, enrubescida.

\- Pode deixar comigo.

\- Certo.

Após dizer isso, ela deitou-se na cama, virada para cima. Em seguida, Sousuke se aproximou e capturou-lhe os apetitosos lábios em um apaixonado beijo. No entanto, para aquela ocasião, um beijo normal não era suficiente. Então, ambos abriram as bocas e as suas línguas se encontraram.

Embora já tivessem tido inúmeros beijos de língua, desta vez parecia diferente. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de estarem conscientes do que iriam fazer naquela noite.

Instintivamente, ele parou de brincar com a boca dela, e dirigiu-se ao pescoço, para depois depositar-lhe um beijo suave. E foi ali que se deu conta... a pele dela, tão branca, e macia, e delicada, era algo que o incitava a continuar beijando, deixando rastros de saliva pelo pescoço e pela nuca dela.

"Não entendo tudo, mas... isto não é nada mal. Ela tem uma pele tão delicada..."

Com o caminho livre, sem nenhuma peça de roupa que lhe dificultasse o caminho, Sousuke começou a abrir caminho até os seios dela, deixando pequenos rastros de saliva com cada beijo.

Chidori dava pequenos gemidos a cada beijo que Sousuke lhe dava, e, de alguma forma, esses gemidos faziam com que ele se excitasse cada vez mais. Ele começava a sentir desconforto em sua virilha, mas não deixou que isso o afetasse e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

O sutiã o estava impedindo de ir mais longe, e por isso, novamente, ele voltou a tomar posse daqueles lábios que tanto desfrutava beijar. E Chidori prazerosamente lhe correspondia.

Entre beijos e carícias, ele pediu à sua linda namorada para tirar o irritante sutiã. E ela, é claro, disse que sim.

Nunca antes ele havia experimentado uma sensação como esta. Suas mãos lutavam desajeitadamente para desatar a parte de trás do sutiã.

"Não pensei que fosse tão difícil tirar estas coisas... meus dedos tremem e me impedem que eu me concentre claramente em meu objetivo. Quase... um pouco mais... consegui !"

Ele se livrou da roupa íntima, e... ficou maravilhado com o que viu. Os seios de Chidori, tão... voluptuosos, tinham-no hipnotizado. De alguma forma, não conseguia tirar a vista deles. Ele não entendia bem tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas intuía que tinha de tocá-los e apertá-los, delicadamente, é claro.

Inconscientemente, levou as mãos até os seios de Chidori. Quando ele os tocou...

"São... muito macios...", ele pensou. Era uma sensação muito agradável ao tato. Sousuke estava extasiado, olhando e tocando os seios da sua linda namorada.

Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que também devia apoderar-se daquela parte íntima dela, por isso ele aproximou a boca e começou a mordê-los e sugá-los. Não sabia como fazer, e por isso mordeu com um pouco mais de força um dos mamilos, e ela gritou.

\- Kyaa ! Sousuke, tenha mais cuidado...

\- Me desculpe...

Ele chamou a si mesmo de idiota, em sua mente, depois de cometer esse minúsculo erro. Porém, depois de mais algumas tentativas, ele melhorou.

Chidori gemia um pouco mais forte por causa da excitação que lhe causava o seu insensato namorado. Ela já estava excitada demais. E Sousuke também estava na mesma situação.

Além disso, Sousuke voltou novamente a beijar aqueles lábios que tanto o fascinavam. Introduzia a sua língua dentro da boca dela, a qual o recebia calidamente, para depois começar uma pequena e boba guerrinha de domínio que ambos costumavam fazer com as suas línguas.

Ele sabia o que viria agora. "Aquela" parte... sentiu-se inseguro, por isso pediu permissão à sua linda namorada. E ela, muito enrubescida, lhe disse:

\- É claro. Vá em frente...

Naquele instante, Chidori já estava muito molhada. Sentia muita vergonha ao pensar que Sousuke a veria assim... mas não podia fazer nada. Tinha sido ela quem desejara isso, afinal. Assim, manteve-se submissa e esperando pelo próximo movimento que o namorado iria fazer.

Lentamente, ele começou a descer a sua calcinha negra. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Chidori, envergonhada, pôs uma mão na parte que a tornava mulher, impedindo-o de ver. Após tê-la removido, ele pediu gentilmente que ela tirasse a sua mão.

\- Chidori, mexa a sua mão.

\- M-mas... é muito vergonhoso...

\- Tudo bem. Eu prometo que não farei nada que você não queira. Se eu fizer algo que lhe incomode, me diga. Certo ?

\- OK... - ela assentiu, então tirando a sua mão.

Sousuke sentiu-se desconcertado ao ver a sua vagina. Certamente ele tinha ficado embasbacado ao ver aquela parte. Não entendia muito bem, mas sabia que ela ficaria zangada se ele continuasse como espectador e não fizesse nada. Porém, ele se propusera a deixar a sua marca por todo o corpo de sua linda namorada (com beijos e saliva), e por isso aproximou-se daquele lugar e começou a explorar com a língua aquela parte tão especial.

"Oh, não ! Sousuke está...! Que vergonha...", pensava Chidori interiormente, muito corada.

"Esta parte dela é muito diferente do que eu imaginava... Entendo. Então, esta é uma vagina, eh ? Puxa... as mulheres são maravilhosas. Mas ela é muito mais especial. Para mim, ela é tudo na minha vida. E, além disso, é super linda..."

Depois de alguns minutos brincando com a vagina, ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela e, novamente, voltou a desfrutar deles e da boca dela. Sem dúvida alguma, de todas as partes do corpo dela, a boca era a que ele mais adorava beijar.

\- Chidori, eu vou tirar a roupa, OK ?

\- Tudo bem... eu te amo, Sousuke - ela disse-lhe, com um olhar que lhe transmitia muita confiança.

\- Eu também, Chidori - ele lhe respondeu, voltando então a beijá-la.

Um só minuto foi o suficiente para ele livrar-se de toda a sua roupa, incluindo a cueca que usava. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Chidori chamou-o.

\- Tome. Use isto... - disse ela, entregando-lhe uma embalagem prateada - Nós ainda somos estudantes do ensino médio. E não quero parar de estudar por causa disso, então...

\- De acordo. Vai ser como você diz.

\- Obrigada...

Ela voltou à cama e ele, depois de colocar a camisinha, aproximou-se dela, para depois apoderar-se daqueles lábios que o deixavam louco. Depois disso, olhou-a nos olhos e disse-lhe o que faria. Ela apenas lhe sorriu e moveu sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, fazendo um gesto de aceitação.

Sousuke desceu e colocou o seu membro na entrada dela, para, em seguida, introduzi-lo lentamente, com muito cuidado. Sousuke via como se contorcia a sua amada. Mas ela lhe dizia para que não parasse; que continuasse. Mesmo assim, ela gritou alto e ele parou (embora ele já estivesse completamente dentro dela).

\- Chidori ! Você está bem ? - ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Sim... não se mexa. Só deixe que se passem alguns minutos, até eu me acostumar à dor...

\- Entendido.

"Acho que finalmente entendo ao que Kurz se referia o tempo todo... as mulheres são realmente incríveis. Dentro dela, me sinto muito bem... muito cálido... e úmido... é uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela é maravilhosa".

\- Tudo bem... você pode começar a se mexer... a dor já se foi.

Ele apenas olha para ela e assente.

\- Entendido. Aqui vou eu...

Chidori sentia como se ambos fossem uma só pessoa. Então, Sousuke começou a mover-se lentamente, fazendo com que os seus corpos implorassem por mais. E, à medida que o tempo passava, as investidas tornavam-se ainda mais rápidas, e ambos chamavam um ao outro, ao sentirem que chegavam a um ponto em que não suportavam mais. Os gemidos deles se misturavam, até que ambos chegaram ao clímax. Eles sentiram uma explosão de sensações que jamais tinham experimentado antes.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Sousuke sentia-se verdadeiramente cansado. Estiveram conectados por volta de vinte minutos - senão mais. Agora, eles eram uma só pessoa. Chidori lhe pertencia de corpo e alma, assim como ele pertencia a ela.

Ele certamente estava feliz. Feliz por ter uma namorada tão charmosa e bela como ela, que sempre estaria ali para ele, quando ele mais precisasse. Mas agora um estranho e desesperador sentimento rondava a sua mente...

"Ela tem um corpo muito bonito e delicado... não importa como, mas eu juro que sempre a protegerei. Seja corpo a corpo ou com uma arma, não permitirei que ninguém encoste um só dedo nela. Até mesmo daria a minha vida, se fosse necessário, para salvá-la... bem, isso eu já fiz..."

"Daquela vez em que Gaul seqüestrou o avião... eu desobedeci às ordens que tinham me dado, só para salvá-la... só ela me importava, então..."

"Sim... também provoquei o destino quando lutei com Leonard Testarossa nos Arm Slaves. Chidori me contou que Sophia lhe mostrou uma visão na qual se via que eu morria... inclusive, foi nessa ocasião que eu chorei pela primeira vez na minha vida... eu não queria morrer, queria viver... queria vê-la, estar com ela e com os outros..."

"Eu sempre arrisquei a minha vida por ela... e continuarei sempre arriscando. Quando a isso, não há a menor dúvida. Porque eu a amo !"

Agora, Sousuke estava deitado ao lado dela, exausto. Olhava-a e acariciava o seu lindo cabelo azul. Ela estava recostada no seu peito.

Ambos estavam completamente nus.

\- Sousuke... você foi fantástico... onde aprendeu tudo isso ?

\- Ah... com umas revistas que Kurz me emprestava...

\- É mesmo ?

\- Sim...

\- Entendo...

\- Mas isso não importa ! Você é melhor do que qualquer outra garota dessas revistas. Elas não se comparam a você... Não ! Eu quero dizer... Uh, bem...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não estou zangada. Nessa época, eu não te conhecia. E uma vez você me disse que devemos esquecer tudo o que se passou. Então, não se preocupe.

\- Certo.

\- Ei, Sousuke... você vai ficar para dormir comigo esta noite ?

\- Claro. Se é isso o que você deseja.

\- Obrigada... eu te amo.

\- Eu te amo muito mais, Chidori... obrigado por ter estado ao meu lado por todo este tempo. E espero que você esteja comigo por muito mais tempo...

\- É claro. Sem problemas - Chidori sorriu feliz.

E, após serem ditas essas últimas palavras, os dois se olharam bos olhos e beijaram-se terna e apaixonadamente.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta história, como já observamos, acontece depois que Chidori e Sousuke tiveram o seu primeiro beijo no Colégio Jindai. Eu a escrevi pensando neles. Sempre me perguntava o que tinha acontecido com os dois no futuro... se tinham avançado em seu relacionamento... todas essas coisas que fazem os casais apaixonados.

Há uma semana, eu li e terminei o mangá e o anime. Amei o final do mangá de um modo como vocês não imaginam ! Eles terminaram juntos ! Sim ! Ha ha ha. Sou totalmente romântica... mas o que eu posso fazer ? Sousuke e Chidori formam um lindo casal ! Para ser sincera, eu chorei como uma Madalena arrependida nas últimas páginas do capítulo final do mangá. Ha ha ha.

Oh... se vocês estão se perguntando porque eu deixei esta história com a classificação T, é porque é um lemon sem palavras fortes ou obscenas. Não, é exatamente o contrário. É um doce lemon no qual este lindo casalzinho pode desfrutar e demonstrar o mais naturalmente possível todo o amor mútuo que sentem um pelo outro.

Pode ser que mais adiante eu escreva outra história deste casal do qual eu tanto gosto. Mas, claro, isso vai depender de eu estar focada e de a inspiração vir. Ha ha ha. Há muitas cenas do mangá e do anime que eu gostaria de mudar e torná-las mais puras e românticas quanto possível.

Bem, acho que já estou me alongando muito. Então, isso é tudo, queridos(as) leitores(as).

Se gostaram da minha história, comentem e adicionem-na aos favoritos.

Obrigada por ler !

Sayonara.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, a classificação original desta fic é T, mas eu classifiquei a minha tradução como M. Concordo que o lemon não é vulgar nem nada assim... mas não deixa de ser uma cena NC-17. E, como eu não quero correr o risco de ter problemas com o Fanfiction, fiz a mudança.

 **N/T 3:** Bem, e aqui está a minha segunda tradução de Full Metal Panic. Uma que deu um pouco de trabalho para traduzir algumas partes, mas... está aí. E espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
